Sugar is a large volume commodity product. It is used daily as a sweetening agent in a wide variety of foods. In the drug industry, it is used as an excipient or a coating for tablets.
A high percentage of the sugar used is in the form of granules (e.g., table sugar). In addition, a large amount of sugar is used in the form of powder, often referred to as confectioner's sugar. Sugar in this form is easy to use for baking or in commercial kitchens because it can be easily dissolved or dispersed in the materials used for baking, cooking, decorating, etc.
A specific problem which occurs with sugar, in particular, sugar in powdered form, is the tendency to cake or clump, forming small lumps, or a large solid or semi-solid block. One method for reducing the tendency of the sugar to cake is to add a small amount of corn starch to the sugar prior to packing and shipping. However, this is not acceptable in all cases because corn starch is not kosher for passover and use of this material is not acceptable to some people.
An object of the invention is to provide a sugar composition which is free of corn starch which does not exhibit caking problems.